


KilluGon Dimensions: Secret Santa

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Hikari-Yami AU, Holidays, M/M, Secret Santa, Shiro-Kuro AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: It's December, so let's have some Christmas KilluGon (the California way)! My four KilluGon Couples plan to play Secret Santa at their Christmas Party at the end of the month. Will everything work out okay, or will the game fail terribly?Chapter 7: Canon Gon desperately tries to find his Secret Santa gift. Will he luck out or will he have to cash in all of his luck?
Relationships: Canon Killua X Canon Gon, Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon, Kuro Killua X Shiro Gon, Nega Killua X Nega Gon, Shiro Killua X Kuro Gon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Secret Santa Set-up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for myself mainly, with my four beloved KilluGon couples being their silly selves. A few notes for people who want to jump in where there is no other information available due to "Diving Through Hoops With You" still being unfinished, the Hikari-Yami AU never having started, and the Shiro-Kuro AU having not progressed to this point yet.
> 
> 1\. Shiro Gon can create portals between Dimensions. (Canon Gon- Rock, Nega Gon- Scissors, Kuro Gon- Paper, Shiro Gon- God)  
> 2\. The four couples have been meeting up to hold events for the past year and a half.  
> 3\. The Hikari-Yami AU boys are 16.5 years old, while the Shiro-Kuro AU boys are 14.5 years old (due to the city they live in).  
> 4\. There is a bunch of bonding and feuding between the boys, some more obvious than others.
> 
> With all that said, please enjoy this small (trying to be small) Christmas KilluGon Dimensions fic if you feel like reading it.

“Did everyone get the texts I sent out?” Canon Gon asked excitedly, closing the internet application he had used to randomly assign everyone a name of someone else. He checked what name had been sent to him before scanning the crowd of boys around the circular corner booth at a nameless family restaurant. He watched like an eager puppy as everyone took their phones out and checked their messages.

“I got it…” Shiro Killua answered first, his face immediately scrunching up at the name he saw on his screen.

“Don’t like who you got either?” Nega Killua asked dryly, gazing across the table at the other boy. “If you wanna tra-” 

“No trades!” Canon Gon cut in, slamming his fist on the table. The rattle of empty plates and glasses made both Canon Killua and Kuro Gon flinch. “If we traded, we’d all know who everyone else has! It wouldn’t make it a Secret Santa anymore!”

“That’s not what would happen,” came a bland murmur from Kuro Killua as he eyed the whole group in order not to reveal who he was going to be gifting to. No one could tell if he was even happy with who he had gotten. 

“Oh my god, this is perfect~” Shiro Gon twittered enthusiastically, holding his phone close to his chest as he smiled widely. 

“Well, he obviously didn’t get you,” Nega Gon looked to his right at his ashen-haired boyfriend.

“Or he did and he’s gonna kill me with a bomb in a box,” the earring-wearing assassin conjectured, his silver eyes very suspicious. “And if he got me, that means he didn’t get you.”

“Guys, don’t start guessing!”

“How much do you think a bomb would cost, huh? Kicking your head off would be free,” Shiro Gon stuck out his tongue in irritation. 

“That’s a good point. What is the minimum amount of money we have to spend on the present?” Shiro Killua asked as he slipped his Beetle 07 back into his pocket. It was obvious that he was planning to put in hardly any effort by buying the cheapest thing he could on his way home.

That was the last straw. Canon Gon sunk down in the booth and moped. He had been super excited to do a Secret Santa with everyone. Last year, Bisky from the Canon Dimension had introduced this gift-giving game, so he thought that this was a good group to try it with this year. Maybe he had been wrong. He felt a comforting hand ruffle his hair as his boyfriend flashed him a reassuring smile and took over.

“Last year, we had it set at about 1,500 Jenni,” Canon Killua answered, “but with you guys, there’s no one we don’t know and no need for gag gifts. So I’m gonna say the minimum is… 3,000 Jenni.”

“Geez, that’s like three meals,” Shiro Killua grumbled with distaste. Everyone knew that the Innocent Couple was the poorest out of all the KilluGon pairs.

“And the maximum?” Nega Gon asked as he gazed at the white-haired teen to his left.

“Should we have a cap, Gon?” 

“Please don’t,” Shiro Gon pleaded, clasping his hands around his phone. He knew what store he wished to shop at, and it wasn’t cheap. The Love Hunter wanted to get the perfect high-quality gift for his chosen person. 

“Only Shiro Gon would say something like that, so the cap for the rest of us should be around 5,000 Jenni. We don’t wanna go too overboard in case it ends up being something the person doesn’t end up liking.”

“You’re gonna allow The Whore to pay an assassin to kill me, but I have to stay within a range that wouldn’t even buy me a shield?”

“Do you want a shield?” Kuro Gon finally piped into the conversation with a cutely-posed question. Immediately, Shiro Killua grabbed his baby fat-filled cheeks and pulled on them.

“Don’t spill who you got, idiot! Didn’t you hear Canon Gon say not to earlier?”

“Ow! B-but I didn’t get Nega Killua!” the smallest boy cried out innocently. Everyone sweat-dropped, watching the scene play out as it normally did. Rubbing at his stinging cheeks, Kuro Gon also slid down and began to pout next to Canon Gon, who sighed and complained again.

“No saying what type of present you want,” the brown-eyed boy said in a monotone voice. “If you have no idea, don’t ask around either. Try your best.”

“You make it sound like a chore when you say it like that,” Nega Gon leaned an elbow on the table before reaching for a menu, “Can we order dessert now?”

Within the hour, the eight boys finished their mealtime gathering together and said their farewells outside of the restaurant. After they finalized the plan to meet up for a Christmas party on December 23rd, the three couples not from the Canon Dimension got ready to head back to their own homes via Shiro Gon’s portal-creating abilities.

As the Canon Couple waved goodbye, the blue-eyed Killua gave his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll work out.”

“Well, I know mine will be fine,” the black-haired boy mumbled as he squeezed back.

“Hey, don’t doubt me. I won’t make the same mistake as last year,” came a small chuckle and a kiss on the cheek. “Now, to brighten your mood, do you wanna visit a love hotel before I gotta go pick up Alluka?”


	2. Shopping with the Shiros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro Killua meets up with Shiro Gon so they can go to a high-end mall to shop for their Secret Santa presents together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter is Shiro Killua and Shiro Gon just being themselves in the cold, and then in the warmth. Please enjoy their antics.

“Shiro, sorry I’m late!” the white-haired Gon called out as he ran the last half a block. With his hot breath making clouds of steam pour from his lips, he tried to justify what had held him up. “I was going to stop in for a coffee at Margaretta’s Cafe, but then I saw a guy I just had to have inside me, so I-ghhk!”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Shiro Killua grumbled as he yanked on the other boy’s scarf, “Let’s just get this stupid shopping over with.” Rubbing at his cherry-pink nose while sniffing the snot back into it, he wasn’t in the mood to get embarrassed by the slut’s usual explanations of spontaneous sexual exploits. His shopping partner had been half an hour late to their meeting spot. Though there was no snow in the main city area of Limbo, that didn’t mean the chilling bite of the dry air wasn’t freezing.

“When we’re alone together, you’re always so violent with me,” huffed Shiro Gon as he fixed his scarf back into place around his long neck. 

“I know you like it, so don’t act like you don’t,” Shiro Killua rolled his magenta eyes. 

“Well I would get just as hard if you were nice to me, Shiro Prince~” spoke the signature apologetic smile before the older boy grabbed the ex-assassin’s arm and they were on their way. 

The pair walked from one of the local parks to the four-story shopping center in the middle of the city. It was a popular upscale mall that had all sorts of store variety. Shiro Gon had suggested through a week of pestering messages that they go together in order to make sure the unenthused Zoldyck wouldn’t disappoint during the Secret Santa. “If it’s me,” the slut had texted, “you know what shops I like there. But if it’s not me, there are great gifts that’ll definitely impress whoever it is.” After holding a holiday book club meeting hostage, Shiro Killua finally had to agree. 

Once the Shiro Couple entered through the glass doors, they were hit by a welcoming warmth, cheery Christmas tunes, and an overpowering smell of pine. Because it was a high-end establishment, the mall had a gigantic and elaborately decorated Christmas Tree for the holidays. Shiro Gon let go of his partner in order to run up to it and take a cute string of selfies. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” the Love Hunter gleamed, tossing his smartphone to the other boy after he finished taking off his gloves. 

“It is impressive,” Shiro Killua had to admit as he waited for the double-peace to appear before snapping a few photos. 

“I wish there were a cock this big~”

“Of course you do…”

“Of course I do!” Shiro Gon repeated with a giggle, taking his phone and slipping it back into the pocket of his iconic dark green jacket, “But we need to do shopping now. I already finished placing all my Christmas orders last month, so I thought it would be best to pick them up today. I’ll be starting on the fourth floor and working my way down.”

“I don’t wanna do all that,” came an obvious complaint. The ex-assassin’s plan was to grab and go. He was confused when the other boy began to laugh. 

“Silly Shiro, we won’t be shopping together! We’ll meet up for lunch in… about an hour, but otherwise, we should avoid each other. I don’t want you to see your Christmas present too soon.”

“Wait, you’re getting me something?”

“Of course. Nothing big, don’t worry.”

“You say that, but how much are you gonna spend on it? You’re Shiro Gon, after all.”

“I don’t have to spend a single Jenni if I have this,” Shiro Gon winked as he turned around and shook his invitingly plump ass, “so no need to worry about that. Well, I don’t want to waste any more time. Text me if you have any questions or you finish earlier than I expect.”

“Huh? How long do you - oi, wait!”

“Remember, the minimum is 3,000 Jenni, so do your best not to be a cheapskate!” the Love Hunter called as he ran up the escalator, his heeled boots clip-clopping against the moving metal stairs. 

“God dammit,” Shiro Killua muttered as he walked around the tree to where the electronic floor guide was. Yeah, the prices and product quality were in the right range, but he had no clue what to get his Secret Santa partner from this place. Men and women peered in confusion at the young teen who should have been at school for at least another week as he stood there tapping on the screen for a good fifteen minutes before he made his way up to the second floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have said before, I love Shiro Gon. He just wants to be a good boy. Shiro Killua is a lot less fun, but I still love him when he interacts with Shiro Gon in non-violent and non-sexual ways. Leave Kudos, Comments, and Reviews~


	3. Shopping with the Shiros 2 - Shiro Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro Gon checks on his order on the fourth floor before heading down to a certain store on the third floor. It is obvious that he has many connections to employees within the mall. As you would expect from the Single-Star Love Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is my precious Shiro Gon being a good boy. Please enjoy.

“Here you are, Mister Freecss. Thirty-four silk ties, twenty-three embossed leather belts, and eighty pairs of embroidered wool socks,” the sale’s manager said as he placed the trio of cases containing the Single-Star Love Hunter's order onto the break room table. 

“May I take a look, Alcove?” the orange-eyed boy asked politely while zipping his jacket closed; his previously lewd expression had turned into a very serious one. Shiro Gon didn’t want any mistakes like there had been in the Kuro Dimension. “Robert” had one b, and “Jeann” had two n’s. If there were any problems within his large order, he needed to find them and correct them as soon as possible. Even with the twenty percent discount, these were very expensive items.

“Of course, sir,” the manager nodded, being careful as he opened the briefcases containing the rolled up ties and belts before unboxing the ten packs of socks and laying them out. He had to hide his awe as he watched the boy he had just had sex with take careful inventory. The room was silent for ten minutes before Shiro Gon nodded in satisfaction. 

“As I thought, you are much more reliable than the other version of yourself,” came a wide smile of relief. “Let’s get these back in order and then I’d like them shipped to my home address.”

“Of course, sir. Thank you for your patronage,” the manager nodded, helping Shiro Gon put everything back. He bowed his head in order to receive the teen’s kiss goodbye before watching the Love Hunter head out of the room. 

Leaving with farewell waves to the other workers at the store, Shiro Gon was ready to get down to Secret Santa business. Taking the escalator to the third floor, he made sure he didn’t have any messages from Shiro Killua before entering the certain shop. A young woman in a fashionable blue knit cardigan looked up from a work tablet as his heeled boots stepped onto her carpet. 

“Ah, nice to see you again, Gon,” she said with a friendly business smile as she made no motion to leave her stool behind the counter. “Since it’s a Tuesday morning, it’s just me right now.”

“That’s fine, Amy, I think I’ll be okay on my own until the end,” Shiro Gon responded, surveying the racks of colorful dresses and ladies’ lingerie.

“Are you searching for yourself today?” she asked.

“Luckily, no,” the boy who hated wearing female clothing shook his head. He would only put on something girly if a client was for certain going to fuck him while he wore it. “I’m here because I got chosen to be the Cutie’s Secret Santa~”

“Oh, I haven’t played that game with my friends in years,” Amy clapped her hands excitedly. After thinking about it for a moment, she gave him a skeptical look. “What’s your budget for the present? You know nothing here is under 5,000.”

“Just a minimum of 3,000.”

“Knowing you, that’s pretty dangerous. Well, luckily, we have a holiday sale happening this week: buy a panty set with any party dress and get fifty percent off the lingerie.”

“Sounds like a plan. A dress for the game and a panty set for his Christmas gift.”

“Good idea. Oh, before you start looking, can you show me pics of your little brother in that polka dot dress you bought last time? I’ve been waiting to see how he looked in it!”

“Give me a ten percent discount and I’ll show you not only that dress, but some of the Cutie looking absolutely adorable in the baby doll Samantha chose out for him two weeks ago~”

“Omigod, deal!”

After they went through a whole photo set of the innocent little angel during their early December play date, the white-haired boy began hunting for a new dress. Something that had a holiday vibe, but could also be worn in any of the colder months. Or, maybe it would be better to get him a coat with a short-sleeved dress? But there was no way Kuro Gon would go outside the hotel room in it, so something with long sleeves would be best. After choosing his top three, Shiro Gon brought them to the register to deliberate with Amy. 

“Oh wow, these are definitely different than you usually get him,” she said, scanning the options. 

“They’re all above the knee, so it’s still the same as usual,” the Love Hunter shrugged. He was a meticulous fashionista who knew what looked good on a person without knowing how to explain it sometimes.

“True, but these colors are so bold… and the sleeves… Oh, what am I saying? He’ll look cute in anything!” 

“Right? So which one do you think I should choose? I want a seasonal vibe and this one has big buttons, but the collar on this one is…” Shiro Gon and the shopkeeper talked back and forth, pointing out pros and cons of each garment before finally coming to a consensus. Amy hung the chosen dress behind her before getting up off her stool. 

“I know the perfect panty set to go with this,” she said confidently, motioning for the boy to wait where he was. The young woman went out onto the showroom floor and grabbed the right size panties and bra before returning to the counter. Holding them up, she smiled widely when Shiro Gon’s orange eyes sparkled in amazement. “They just came in yesterday. What do you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro Gon is the Secret Santa for Kuro Gon. I still need to choose which party dress I want it to be (scanning google images for the girliest dresses I can), which is why it was so vague. The panty set I know exactly which one, though. 
> 
> Please Kudos, Comment, and Review. I'll be posting the next chapter probably tomorrow or Sunday (Japan time).


	4. Shopping with the Shiros 3 - Shiro Killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro Killua struggles with finding his Secret Santa gift on the second floor of the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my holiday travels. Osaka to Sendai yesterday, then down to the bottom of Fukushima Prefecture today. Please enjoy Shiro Killua's troubles as he tries to buy his Secret Santa present.

Shiro Killua was a different type of person when he was by himself. Without his boyfriend to protect or anyone to annoy him, the manners flew out the window and the filter fell away. Shoulders hunched and hands in his coat pockets like a reclusive loner, the ex-assassin bee-lined it into the adult toy store on the second floor of the mall. There was no need for him to hide how gigantic of a pervert he was, and he knew that his Secret Santa recipient was definitely no better.

He gazed with bored pink eyes at the categorized walls of sex toys and erotic goods. Dildos and vibrators, heating lotions and aphrodisiac candles, there were many interesting items… if he weren’t such an online window shopper for the stuff beyond weird. On top of that, a quick scan of the shop’s BDSM section made him feel proud of the DIY modifications he had done to his hardware store purchases. Going over to the party corner next to the register, the boy picked up a pair of novelty Groucho glasses with a fake dick instead of the plastic nose. He knew that gag gifts weren’t allowed, but he was also pretty sure that Kuro Killua wasn’t going to care what he had bought the moment Shiro Killua revealed he was his Secret Santa. So, wouldn’t it be better to try making that Black Bastard show a surprised expression in front of everyone? 

“Yo, you got your ID, kid?” the shop owner behind the counter asked when he looked up from his computer to see an underage boy fiddling with things in his shop. He knew who it was, given that the Lusty Couple were frequent customers, but he had never seen the white-haired Killua in person. He seemed less skittish than the other two’s candid photos had led him to believe.

“Here,” the Zoldyck boy flashed his Hunter License without flinching. He shuffled around the store for about ten minutes before the two interacted again. 

“So… whatcha lookin’ for? A Christmas present for your boyfriend?” the man inquired, attempting to be helpful. It would look bad for business if adult buyers caught sight of the young teen loitering in this type of establishment. He was doing inventory on his computer, so he could check to see if whatever the boy wanted was in stock. 

“Nah, we don’t do anything that would need these types of things,” Shiro Killua mumbled. Hugging and kissing was the extent of their relationship for the past two years. On very special occasions, the ex-assassin would touch Kuro Gon in other places as well, but to defile such an angelic being was out of the question, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Then… something for yourself? We got some lotions over here.”

“Not for me either. I’ll be fine, thanks.” With an awkward silence now in the air, Shiro Killua moved himself to the last area and hoped for success.

Going over to the three-walled alcove of porn DVDs, the white-haired Zoldyck looked the section up and down as his mind wondered if one or two of these was an option. That Kuro Bastard was into older women, right? He would start from there. Scanning through genre labels, he found MILFs right in front of his chest. Flipping through the X-rated box covers and trying not to cringe at the cheesy titles, Shiro Killua was silent as he internally talked to himself. _Maybe something like this is okay… but this one has a whole bunch of women on it… or this one has them naked, gross… wait, are MILFs and Cougars the same thing? Where is that section?_ After reading the blurb of _Titty Cougar Party XXX-MASturbation_ , he realized that he didn’t know what DVDs Kuro Killua already had in his collection. With a heavy sigh, the very gay boy pushed it back onto the shelf. Maybe that emotionless assassin was harder to shop for than he thought.

Leaving the store without saying anything else to the shopkeeper, Shiro Killua milled around the rest of the second floor without any success until he got a message from Shiro Gon. It was already time for lunch. Meeting up in the food court on the first floor, the white-haired pair were wearing very different expressions when they saw each other. Shiro Gon bounced over to his partner, his arms weighed down by a number of various sized bags. The Zoldyck was a little annoyed to see that the Love Hunter’s shopping seemed to have gone very well. 

“I had a suspicion you’d be empty-handed,” Shiro Gon smiled apologetically as he dumped his presents down at a corner booth, “because you hadn’t given it enough thought.”

“Like you would know,” the younger white-haired boy grumbled, putting his gloves on his seat. The two bought their food and returned to their table. 

“I would know,” the orange-eyed boy said after swallowing a bite of his meatball sandwich, “because you didn’t seem to care much for the person you got. That means it’s probably not Kuro Cutie or Emo Emo Angry Boi.”

“You heard Canon Gon about guessing who people have, Shiro Witch,” Shiro Killua looked away with a light dust of embarrassment on his cheeks, “and don’t call Nega Gon that. It’s… too long for a nickname.”

“Is that right?” the slut replied with a thoughtful giggle, “Well, I don’t have any clients to meet with until dinner, so I’ll stay in the mall with you until you find something.”

“So you’ll help me?”

“Why do you look so hopeful? Of course you have to do it on your own. I still don’t know if you’ve got me or not.”

“But you’re done with your shopping, aren’t you? Help me out,” came an unreasonable whine.

“For someone who just tried to throw the rules of the game at me, you’re quick to be a hypocrite when it’s in your favor,” the spiky-haired teen brought his eyelids low, taking a sip of his orange soda, “But I know that’s your M.O., Shiro Knight.”

“Shuttup, Shiro Slut,” Shiro Killua said defensively with his face blushing red as he was called out for his usual behavior, “Just you wait. I’ll find something!” 

They finished their meals and stayed seated for a bit, Shiro Gon going over all the presents he had bought for Mito and Grandma Abe, as well as a few familiar names the other boy would know, such as Leorio and Kurapika. He ended the one-sided conversation with what he was planning to get his Kuro Darling. 

“So, I looked through his DVD collection, and he doesn’t have any of the Holiday editions of his beloved _Cougar Titty Party_ series, so if Daven has any at the shop, I’m totally gonna get them.”

“How many are there?” Shiro Killua asked, entering the talk for the first time in ten minutes. His face did not reveal the stream of curses that traveled through his mind.

“They shot one five years ago and one two years ago,” Shiro Gon replied as he checked his phone, “Yeah, _XXX-MASturbation_ and _The Twelve Titties of Christmas_. God these titles are awful.”

“Well, if you’re going there, I guess I’ll check out the third and fourth floors.”

“So you did spend the whole time on the second floor! That must mean you probably have Kuro Darling or the Fucking Spoiled Brat… or could it truly be me?” Shiro Gon stuck out his tongue playfully as he got up to throw away the trash and return both trays.

“I told you earlier to stop guessing,” Shiro Killua sighed in exasperation. If Daven really was the owner of the adult toy shop, it’s not like he was going to keep his visit and lack of purchases a secret from probably one of his best customers. The magenta-eyed teen was a bit glad he hadn’t asked for help from the man. “I don’t know when I’ll finish.” 

“Take your time,” Shiro Gon smiled, smoothing out his dark green jacket before he picked up his shopping bags again. “I think I’m gonna take a seat on Santa’s lap and tell him what I want during his lunch break.” With that, the Shiros split up again. 

A little disheartened, Shiro Killua rode the escalators up to the third floor. This was proving to be more of a difficult hassle than he - That was when he saw it. There, in the display of the sportswear shop, was the perfect Secret Santa gift for Kuro Killua! Running over, he craned his neck to see if he could make out the price before entering the store. 3,500 Jenny plus tax. With his mood immediately flipped, he ran inside to make the purchase. After getting it gift wrapped and put into a nondescript bag, Shiro Killua decided to keep wandering around and let Shiro Gon have time for his fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even after two years, Shiro Killua has only given Kuro Gon four hand jobs. He hasn't let his boyfriend touch him at all (even in the bath), because he's afraid he will lose his composure and not be able to hold back anymore. Of course, he doesn't know how starved for love and affection poor Kuro Gon is - and how much of an angelic devil that smallest Gon is. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Canon Gon~


	5. The Host with the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Gon goes shopping for all his Christmas presents on the mainland, including his Secret Santa gift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes to know about the Canon Couple:  
> 1\. Gon has been stuck studying on Whale Island for two years, though he has a job with the post office and babysits two kids.  
> 2\. Killua is still traveling around with Alluka, being a total overprotective sis-con.  
> 3\. Killua and Gon meet up about once every three months, though lately a bit more often because of the other Dimensions.
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter!

Canon Gon was currently alone on the mainland for the weekend to do most of his Christmas shopping. After chatting with Shiro Gon, who was also planning to give a lot of gifts, this teen in green had followed the other boy’s advice and booked a hotel room. Staying for three nights and two days, Gon could take his time searching for perfect presents and have a base camp to dump everything off at intermittently. It was a pretty good idea, though he subtracted the “inviting men back to the room to play~” part. 

His first day’s morning mission had been to buy gifts for everyone on Whale Island. He got Mito-san a new striped apron and a set of high-quality dish towels, while he hoped Grandma Abe would be happy with some tea coasters, given that she hadn’t used the new tea cup he had bought her last year. During his window shopping for toddler-safe toys, Gon stumbled upon a store that sold something that he hadn’t been planning on buying: gift baskets. Simple and presentable, with a large theme variety and sizes to choose from, he got roped in by the saleswoman’s explanation of how much easier they would make the holiday. 

So, Gon bought a tea and chocolate basket for the Freecss household, fruit baskets for the two families he babysat for, a salami and cheese basket for his coworkers at the post-office, and a snack variety basket for the friendly men at the fish packaging warehouse. Continuing his gift-basket spree (because, for an extra fee of 1,000 Jenni per basket, he could have them delivered to wherever he wanted), he ordered a cookie basket for the people still hanging around on Greed Island as well as a salami and crackers basket for Kite and company. He ended by splurging on the elaborate holiday wine and cheese basket for the Zoldyck family to share and a separate one for the servants of the mansion. It was important to be on the good side of his future in-laws and all associated, after all.

After sinking about half his present funds into these gift baskets, Gon needed to slow down. He still had quite a number of people to buy things for. Thus, the rest of the first day was spent finding presents for his friends and acquaintances. Zushi and Wing got a pair of matching winter scarves, Melody a music note messenger bag, and Bisky would hopefully enjoy the Christmas-themed spa set he had chosen for her. He also picked out small presents for the people he had kept in touch with from the Hunter Exam 4 years ago and those who he knew the locations of after the Chimera Ant situation. Oh, and he did find some washer-machine safe plush animals for the little ones he babysat. After dropping everything off at the hotel, he went out for a quick bite to eat before returning to spend the night writing Christmas cards and filling out shipping labels.

Today was the second day, in which the black-haired teen was shopping for those he needed to be more thoughtful about. In the morning, he carefully chose out tie and coffee mug sets for both Leorio and Kurapika, having their names printed on the cups in a matching artistic font. Hisoka was more difficult, but Gon stumbled upon a holiday dog plush that was holding a heart pouch of that iconic bungee gum. It was obviously meant to be given to a girlfriend, but Gon would make it clear that he didn’t have those types of feelings or intentions when he wrote Hisoka’s Christmas card. For Alluka, he found a pink shawl with a fluffy hood which would suit her nicely in the colder weather (and was on sale). After emptying his arms and eating a buffet lunch near the pier, it was finally time to buy things for those attending the Secret Santa party. 

As the host and party planner, Canon Gon wanted to make party favors for everyone. He had decided to put together small goodie bags, based off of all his gift basket buying. Some type of Christmas popper, a box of holiday cookies, a few pieces of candy, and then a special personalized item. Stopping by a shopping mart near the buffet, he hoped to finish getting everything he needed with his remaining budget. Gon grabbed a cart with gusto and excitedly pushed it to the holiday section. 

Surveying his options, the boy picked out a 12-pack of fruit-flavored candy canes and two bags of individually wrapped bonbons. He reasoned that he could open and divide them. For cookies, Gon found some boxes that each held three frosted gingerbread men. He tossed eight of them into his cart before moving to switch aisles. Rounding the corner on his way to the non-edible party poppers, the spiky-haired teen spotted a display that made the wheels screech to a halt. In front of him, stacked like a beautiful two-tone Christmas tree, were the Chocorobos that Killua had been excitedly texting him about. 

It wasn’t a secret that Killua loved three things in his life: Gon, Chocorobos, and Alluka - in the reverse order. Of course the white-haired sis-con put his younger sibling on some type of godly pedestal, but his love of chocolate came next. Killua was quite dedicated to his sweets addiction. When he wasn’t fawning over Alluka, he was following the movements of his beloved chocolate robot company. As he had explained to Gon countless times, though the green boy tended to be too out of it after near-endless rounds of sex to pay attention, there was a typical release schedule that Chocorobo followed. Along with the basic, a special basic, and two seasonal flavors, Christmas always brought with it an added two limited edition holiday flavors. This year, it looked like those were Peppermint Bark Chocorobo bars and Gingerbread Chocorobo balls. 

Grabbing four boxes of each, Gon tossed them into his cart. These would be perfect for the goody bags. But… wouldn’t they also make the most sense for Killua’s Secret Santa gift? This year, Canon Gon had ended up getting his own boyfriend for the game. Pulling at the display, Gon estimated in his head that 30 boxes of both types would no doubt be over the 3,000 Jenni minimum. But… Killua would probably want these Chocorobos as his regular Christmas present as well, right? The black-haired boy put a hand to his chin and made some more quick calculations. Since he was going to buy 60 boxes for Secret Santa, he’d need to get more than that to show that he really loved his boyfriend. So doubling 60 would be like 200, right? Steam started pouring out of his ears as the numbers made his eyes turn into spirals. Even with his two years of studying nonstop on Whale Island, Gon was still quite bad at math. Shaking his head to clear it, he decided to simply dump the whole top half of the display into his cart. He hadn’t been counting to 200, but it looked like that many. 

Satisfied, Gon was about to push his precarious mountain of Chocorobos forward when a firm hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun around in surprise and found himself face to face with an old man in a red apron and a santa hat. It seemed to be an employee of the shopping mart. This worker was pointing to a sign the teen’s cart was blocking. Cocking his head to the side, Gon slowly read the paper he had missed. Immediately, his face exploded into a cute blush of shame at his mistake. Before he could open his mouth, the tired man spoke first.

“Young man,” he said as he took hold of Gon’s cart in order to confiscate it, “the maximum number of boxes you may purchase of the limited edition holiday Chocorobos is five of each. I’ll be putting all these back, so please get a basket and try again.” 

“I-I’m _so sorry_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed what I call "Canon Gon's lists of thoughtful presents". I had a bit of trouble writing it all, but it was fun to think about who he would know and care about now that he's 16.5 years old. Also, he didn't manage to find his Secret Santa present, so I guess there will be "The Host with the Most 2" after Kuro Gon's chapter, which is up next.
> 
> Please kudos and comment~


	6. The Angel and Magician on a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro Gon meets up with Hahi to help him pick out the Secret Santa gift, with a couple problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that everyone knows about Kuro Gon:  
> 1\. He is the cutest  
> 2\. He is the smallest  
> 3\. He is the dumbest  
> 4\. He is the most adorable and sexually repressed angelic demon in all of the Dimensions.
> 
> Please enjoy the cuteness of the green-eyed Gon who looks like he's ten, even though he's 14.5 years old.

“Thank you for meeting with me today, Hahi,” Kuro Gon said in a voice muffled by his heavy scarf as he tried to bow politely while bundled up like the world had frozen over and a winter apocalypse was upon them. Even with all the extra baby fat and haphazard layers of clothes, the smallest boy was quite unable to function in such cold weather. It wasn’t even snowing yet in Samba City. But, Kuro Gon had grown up on a tropical island as a half-naked beast child most of his life.

“No problem♧,” came the relaxed reply of the Shiro Dimension’s Hisoka. Currently, his pink hair was smoothed down, so the little angel was going to be calling him ‘Hahi’ all day, which was Kuro Gon’s short form of ‘hair down Hisoka [though it's pronounced Hah-hee]’. He knelt down to fix the order of the head covered with a hat, earmuffs, and a fake fur hood. It was obvious that Shiro Killua hadn’t been the one to dress the boy today. Once he had finished, the magician offered his gloved hand. “I’m elated that you wanted to see me during the holidays.♡”

“What’s ‘elated’?” Kuro Gon asked, his big green eyes sparkling with boundless curiosity. He took Hisoka’s covered hand into his own and they started the slow waddle towards the covered strip mall a few blocks away from the bus station.

“Happy, Ringo-chan, it means happy.♢”

“Then why didn’t you just say happy? I know that one. I’m happy to see you too.” 

Hisoka gave a smile that anyone but this Gon would find pedophilically creepy. Kuro Gon’s cuteness was off the charts as usual. The endless innocence and naïveté, with a big dose of dumb, was absolutely adorable. Before he had the urge to scoop up the national treasure and defile him in the nearest hotel, the clownish man took a deep breath of the chilly air and looked up at the cloudy white sky. Once his nerves were calmed, Hisoka spoke. “So, what is our task today?♧”

“Finding the Secret Santa present!” Kuro Gon replied eagerly. Knowing Shiro Killua was going to be away doing book club this afternoon, the black-haired boy had gotten in touch with Hisoka. The man had messaged at the beginning of the month that he was in Samba [the city to the east of Limbo] all December for some jobs and would be free on the weekends. With a frantic morning phone call, Kuro Cutie had begged the magician to help him pick out something for his Secret Santa recipient today. Since he was such an honest child, there was no way he would be able to go shopping with his boyfriend without spilling who he had gotten. And, he couldn’t go with his second choice of Shiro Gon because Shiro Gon was his chosen person! 

As they trudged along, Kuro Gon explained a big limitation he had. Because he hadn’t been aware of the game before this month, the smallest boy hadn’t really saved his allowances. He kept his money from the past two weeks, but not much more than that. Since Shiro Killua was strictly in charge of their funds, the black-haired dependent only got a 500 Jenni coin each Friday. He didn’t even have a wallet, usually keeping the change in his back pocket to spend on a drink or a snack some time during the week. For savings, he used a frilly pink coin purse Shiro Gon had bought for him, which he kept hidden in his pillow case.

“So, you need to buy a present that looks like 3,000 Jenni, while only having about 1,200?♢”

“Yeah, that sounds right,” Kuro Gon did his best to nod. He didn’t actually know how much he had, given that his math abilities were even worse than the other Gons.

“I see… Well, I could lend you some money if you want♡,” Hisoka offered, his smile widening. He knew the boy wouldn’t take such charity, but it was still worth a shot. In the spirit of the holiday.

“No thank you, Hahi,” came a polite reply filled with determination, “I need to pay for it myself. You helping me choose it is already a lot.”

“Really, I don’t mind♤,” the magician chuckled, getting bored of their slow trek forward. He whisked Kuro Gon off the sidewalk and into his arms princess style to pick up their pace. Kuro Gon looked at him with the cutest furrowed brows.

“Yeah, but, finding something for him will be really really hard,” grumbled the troubled black-haired boy. “Shiro Gon’s so rich, so I dunno what I could get him. He always buys me all my special clothes and toys… and he and Kuro Killua always pay for my tickets during double dates… So what could I buy that he couldn’t buy for himself?”

Hisoka cocked his head in thought. He didn’t know Shiro Gon at all, given that the one time they had met, there was absolutely no chemistry. But, if the white-haired promiscuous teen treasured Kuro Gon as much as they all did, then any attempted gift would be fine. “I think it’ll be the thought that counts, Ringo-chan.♢ He will be happy with anything you choose out for him, since you’re the one who chose it.♤”

“But… I want him to actually be happy,” Kuro Gon puffed his cheeks in a pout. “And I can tell, you know.”

“Oh, I know♡,” the clown man showed his teeth in a wide grin, his interest piquing at the mention of Kuro Gon’s near-magical insight. Even though the little angel was slow-witted to the point of it probably being a mental disability of some sort, his innate power to truly read people was razor sharp. He could find the secret feelings hiding in the most hardened of hearts, even if the person wasn't aware of it themselves. That’s why Kuro Gon could trust that Hisoka wouldn’t try anything, because he knew the man would always respect his relationship with Shiro Killua. 

A moment later, they arrived at the entrance of the covered strip mall. Red and green decorations lined the street cramped with small shops as Christmas tunes played from the speakers above. All the stores displayed their best gifts in the windows, along with sale signs that tried to entice potential customers with 10-30% off. Putting Kuro Gon back down on the ground, the golden-eyed man gazed at the many options in front of them. They had a lot of ground to cover in the next few hours. “Well, let’s see what this place has to offer.♧”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hisoka is very much in love with Kuro Gon, like most people (men, usually men). But, the clown gave up after failing to win Kuro Gon over during a date night in AiAi on Greed Island. He still heavily flirts with the little angel just to irritate Shiro Killua, but he would never actually try anything that would make Kuro Gon upset. 
> 
> It looks like Kuro Gon and Hahi have to find something to satisfy the richest Gon. But, we will have to wait and see~ Next chapter is back to Canon Gon, but I'll be flying back to America for the holidays, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post. 
> 
> HAPPY KILLUGON HOLIDAYS!


	7. The Host with the Most 2 - Canon Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Gon tries to find his Secret Santa gift in unlikely places. Will he luck out or will he have to cash in all of his luck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry KilluGon Christmas, everyone! I am now back in California for the week, so I should be able to post somewhat consistently!
> 
> Enjoy Canon Gon trying not to be his nickname of "Lame Gon".

After properly paying for all the things he needed for the goody bags, Canon Gon slowly started back towards his hotel. As he walked through the festive streets, his chocolate brown eyes window shopped for possible presents he could buy his Killua for Christmas. Unfortunately, no clothes, bags, shoes, or toys stood out to him. But, he didn’t want to give in and go for the last resort. 

To be honest, Gon knew that if he couldn’t find anything, all he needed to do was purchase a big bow. Being the power bottom of the relationship, simply taking off his clothes and offering himself as the Christmas present would definitely satisfy his boyfriend. It was all Pervertlua ever wanted on every other holiday they spent together anyway. But, the Secret Santa present needed to be different.

 _Something that is between 3,000 Jenni and 5,000 Jenni_ , Gon thought to himself. For that price, he could buy another tie and mug set. Or a pair of matching scarves. Or a mid-range gift basket. With a heavy sigh, the black-haired boy dramatically slumped against a wall. Getting Killua something that he had gotten for someone else as well was so lame! Could he really not think of anything other than himself or Chocorobo for his life partner?

Looking across the street, a tech shop gave him a bright idea. Though it defeated the purpose of being here, it was worth a shot. Clenching his fists, he threw them in the air with a passionate yell of “I’ll be sure to find something that way!” Startled passerbyes turned their heads to watch a teen in green purposefully begin sprinting down the sidewalk, grocery bags swinging from both arms. 

Dashing the rest of the way to the hotel, Gon went to his room to drop off the things he had just bought before returning downstairs to ask the front desk if he could use the lobby computer. Once he was given the okay, he sat down in front of it and got to business. Like the big goofball he was, he immediately typed “Top 10 Christmas presents for 3,000-5,000 Jenni” into the search engine. Clicking on the first link that popped up, his cute face twisted in confusion at the pictures of ribbon handbags, sparkly jewelry, and heeled shoes. After a few minutes of scrolling, it dawned on him that the list was aimed at men buying things for their girlfriends. Adding “for teenagers” to his search gave him some more reasonable ideas. But, he was a homeschooled island boy, so all the seemingly trendy items were lost on him. Color-changing sequin cushions? A cat-shaped Bluetooth speaker? A light-up cactus lamp? The zombie slippers looked pretty cool, but he couldn’t see Killua being happy with them or any of the other things on the list. Also, the Zoldyck siblings were still traveling around, so the gift needed to be something practical or else it would be left on Kukuru Mountain to collect dust. Well, the internet was a large place, so he’d find something eventually… 

Half an hour later, Canon Gon lay his cheek down on the warm keyboard. He had finally realized that trying to buy something online was possibly even more lame than gifting himself. And with Christmas coming up in two weeks, the item probably wouldn’t be able to ship on time. That meant he really needed to find something now, while physically on the mainland. The disheartened teen let the receptionist know he was finished before going back up to his room. It was about 3:30 in the afternoon, so he still had time left before shops started closing up for the Sunday evening. One last look wouldn’t hurt. Grabbing his winter wear and wallet, Gon was ready to go out to the pier once more. 

As he got closer to the main shopping area, he noticed that there were droves of middle aged women who weren’t there before. They were all murmuring with big smiles or irritated frowns. Either way, the atmosphere had become much more heated than an hour ago, and Gon didn’t know why. But, he wanted to know. Closing his eyes and focusing attentively like Killua had taught him (though he didn’t have his boyfriend’s acute assassin hearing), the teen in green tried to listen in on conversations to get a grasp on the situation. 

_“Damn, if I had gotten in line a moment earlier, I could have won something worthwhile.”_

_“Eeeh, what am I gonna do with six packets of tissues?”_

_“It looks like you need to spend 1,000 more Jenni before you can try again. Maybe if we put our receipts together?”_

_“Wow, the Grand Prize this year sure is the only thing worth winning, don’t you think?”_

Gon opened his eyes, attempting to puzzle these pieces together. People were winning things. They were spending money but needed receipts. And the Grand Prize was something amazing. Was there some type of contest going on? Moving forward past the wave of females leaving the shopping area, the boy heard bells ringing and loud cheers of “Congratulations” in the direction of the main square. He knew exactly what this was.

Glancing around the shopping street, he spotted a man in a Santa hat holding a sign. It read “End of the Line”. Stepping up to him, Gon asked promptly, “Is this the end of the line for the lottery?”

“Indeed! Specifically the Pier Holiday Lottery, young man,” came a chipper answer. “For every 3,000 Jenni you’ve spent in our shops this weekend, you get one chance to spin a wheel! Wonderful winter prizes await~” From the pocket of his coat, the man pulled out a flyer and handed it to the black-haired teen.

Gon was excited at the confirmation. He’d been buying stuff around the pier all weekend. Just with his gift basket spree alone, he had at least… ten tries! Looking down at the paper he was given, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Though the Gold Ball Grand Prize was a trip for two to a Lake Hoeta Ski Resort for a 3-day weekend, the dark blue ball fourth place prize was something that would be perfect for Killua’s Secret Santa present!

Stepping into the line, Gon pulled out his wallet and searched excitedly through his receipts. Unfortunately, he only had the ones starting from yesterday afternoon. Still, it was like… seven tries. “Um, excuse me,” he tapped on the shoulder of the woman in front of him, “when does this lottery end?”

“Check the flyer,” she answered curtly before turning around halfway to give him a side glance. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing the male teen who seemed quite out of place. So, as an aunty, the woman took it upon herself to get him up to speed. “Well, boy, the morning lottery ended before lunch. This is the evening lottery, you see. The Grand Prize is exclusively available in the evening lottery, so only idiots and tourists tried during the morning! Ha, those poor fools. Of course, I wouldn’t mind a better chance at getting the first place prize… though the all-expenses paid ski trip is much better than a fancy dinner on the water.”

The boy sweat-dropped as the woman kept talking at him, about her daily life, her husband, and the local gossip in her neighborhood. She definitely had forgotten his original question. Fortunately, the flyer gave him the information he needed. The evening lottery ended at 6 PM. That meant there were still two hours left. He could run back to the hotel if he didn’t manage to win one of the fourth place prizes in his seven tries. Little did he know how long and slow the line was. It snaked all the way down the street, spiraled around the main square fountain, and stopped at the Information Center. After an hour that felt worse than his time during the Chimera Ant situation, he finally made it to the front. 

Shivering from the cold and over his initial enthusiasm, an exhausted Gon slid his receipts onto the table where a woman worker was waiting to calculate his number of lottery spins. While she punched numbers into a calculator, he stared behind her at the poster checklist of prizes. The Grand Prize was still up for grabs while one of two first, one of five second, and one of seven third place prizes were available. Out of 15 fourth place prizes, three still remained. 

When the worker was finished voiding his receipts with a rubber stamp, she clapped in Gon’s face to get his attention. Over the noise of the ball rattles and bell ringing, she yelled, “You have nine spins! Line up in front of whichever of the five wheels you like, but all your spins must be from that wheel! Hand the worker this card!” She handed him a playing card with the number nine before ushering him away.

Gon shuffled to the left and was about to choose the line closest to him to get it over with, but he heard the voice he had been trying to tune out for the past hour.

“This one, boy!” the aunty who had been in front of him motioned him over to the second to last wheel. She had taken a liking to him, since he had been so polite while listening to her life complaints. Too tired to resist, he obediently got in line behind her again. She gave his spiky hair a ruffle of approval. “Since a silver first place came out of that one five minutes ago, and a red third place out of that one two minutes ago, this one is sure to still have good prizes inside it.”

“Okay,” Gon nodded emotionlessly. He didn’t understand how all these women could still be so attentive after an hour of doing nothing but shuffle forward in the freezing cold. And, he was going mad from hearing the rattle of the plastic balls inside the wheels paired with the intermittent ringing of a hand bell when someone won a top prize. It had become what he imagined Hell would be.

Finally, it was the woman’s turn. She took a deep breath and handed over her number card that had a five on it, meaning she had five tries. On her first spin, a white ball popped out. White was the bottom prize of a tissue packet. The worker put it into a holiday shopping bag and waited for her to spin again. White. White. Then light blue. The worker rung the bell and stuck a roll of paper towels into the bag. “One more spin, Ma’am.” White. 

“Damn, all this wait for just paper towels,” the aunty grumbled, taking her winnings with a frown. Before leaving, she patted Gon on the back. “Good luck, boy.”

Gon didn’t answer, quickly passing the worker his number card. “Go ahead!” she said, motioning to the wheel handle. Taking hold of it, the black-haired teen closed his eyes. He needed to get the fourth place prize. Fourth place was dark blue. He needed to get dark blue. Within nine tries, he needed dark blue. Using all the luck the universe offered him, Canon Gon spun the wheel one rotation and a ball popped out into the wooden tray with a thud. That didn’t sound like plastic. All the clamor and noise died instantly. Opening his eyes, he gazed down to see a shiny golden ball sitting in the tray. His face paled as everyone inhaled in unison. Oh no, he had used too much of his luck, hadn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with this, Canon Gon has found his Secret Santa gift! Next chapter will be back to Kuro Gon and Hahi, hopefully also to finish, but there might be a part 3. We will just have to see where the story wants to go! Please kudos and comment~
> 
> Happy KilluGon Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> So, did it make sense to you at all? Since most of their lives have taken place in real time in my mind, probably not. But, did you like it? Let me know through Kudos, Comments, and Reviews!


End file.
